People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. One such interaction approach involves making a detectable motion with respect to a device. While complex motion analysis devices are able to determine the motion with relative accuracy, such analysis is difficult to implement on consumer devices, particularly mobile or portable computing devices that generally have limited battery life and processing capability. Similar problems arise with other interactions and processes that can be very resource intensive, which can prevent or severely limit their usage on various devices. Further, changes in environmental conditions can affect the performance of a device, such that a device typically has to utilize more resources than necessary in order to be able to handle the wide variety of environmental conditions, even though at most times the device is using more resources than necessary for current conditions.